Diana Ross
1963 January 25-31, 1963 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC (supporting Jackie Wilson & The Dells, with Jan Bradley, Freddie & Flo, Ruth Walton Dancers & Rick Henderson All Stars) 1964 January 10-16, 1964 Howard Theatre, Washington, DC August 7-9, 1964 Twenty Grand Club, Detroit, MI August 14-20, 1964 Twenty Grand Club, Detroit, MI October 28-29, 1964 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA October 30, 1964 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA October 31, 1964 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ December 25-31, 1964 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 1965 January 2, 1965 Packard Music Hall, Warren, OH March 5, 1965 Woolsey Hall, New Haven, CT Motortown Revue UK Tour 1965 March 20, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 21, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (6.00 & 8.00) March 23, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (6.30 & 8.45) March 24, 1965 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (6.00 & 8.30) March 25, 1965 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (6.45 & 9.00) March 26, 1965 ABC, Kingston, ENG (6.45 & 9.00) March 27, 1965 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (6.00 & 8.30) March 28, 1965 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (5.40 & 8.00) March 30, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (6.15 & 8.45) March 31, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.40) April 1, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (6.40 & 9.00) April 2, 1965 ABC, Stockton, ENG (6.15 & 8.30) April 3, 1965 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (6.30 & 8.45) April 4, 1965 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (5.40 & 8.00) April 6, 1965 ABC, Luton, ENG (6.30 & 8.45) April 7, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG (6.15 & 8.30) April 8, 1965 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (6.20 & 8.50) April 9, 1965 ABC, Wigan, ENG (6.20 & 8.35) April 10, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (6.30 & 8.40) April 11, 1965 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (5.30 & 8.00) April 12, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50) April 13, 1965 Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA June 12, 1965 Platters Dance Pavillion, Cadillac, MI June 13, 1965 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI July 9, 1965 Riptide Club, Wildwood, NJ July 18, 1965 Riptide Club, Wildwood, NJ July 23-25, 1965 Concord Resort Hotel, Kiamesha Lake, NY July 29-August 1, 3-8 & 10-15, 1965 Copacabana, New York City, NY August 20, 1965 Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland, CA August 21, 1966 Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI October 2-6, 1965 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Detroit, MI October 15, 1965 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY November 12, 1965 Civic Center, Tulsa, OK November 14, 1965 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (USO A Go Go!) November 26, 1965 Lyric, Baltimore, MD December 1, 1965 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI 1966 January 4, 1966 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI January 15, 1966 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL January 17-29, 1966 The Roostertail, Detroit, MI January 31, 1966 El San Juan Hotel, San Juan, Puerto Rico February 11, 1966 Holy Cross Field House, Worcester, MA February 17, 1966 Copacabana, New York City, NY April 21, 1966, Stokely Athletic Center, Knoxville, TN May 4-14, 1966 The Cave, Vancouver, BC May 19, 1966 Fairmont Hotel, San Francisco, CA July 8, 1966 Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom, Nashville, TN July 24, 1966 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH August 20, 1966 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY (Forest Hills Music Festival, supported by The Temptations & Stevie Wonder) September 26, 1966 The Roostertail, Detroit, MI September 29, 1966 Flamingo Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, NV November 5, 1966 Penn State Recreation Hall, University Park, PA November 11, 1966 Franklin & Marshall College, Lancaster, PA 1967 February 3, 1967 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA February 9, 1967 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH February 10, 1967 MSU Auditorium, East Lansing, MI March 11, 1967 Rose Hill Gymnasium, New York City, NY April 29, 1967 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA (Cindy Birdsong's first appearance with the Supremes in place of Florence Ballard. Following the performance, Berry Gordy learned that Birdsong was still contractually committed to Patti Labelle & the Blue Belles when that group's lawyers filed an injunction against him. In May, Ballard returned for what she believed was a probationary period, although in reality it was a stopgap measure until Gordy was able to buy out Birdsong's contract. During May and June, knowing that she was one step away from being dismissed, Ballard made an attempt to toe the line, slimming down and showing up to commitments on time and sober. Despite this, Birdsong was secretly traveling with the Supremes, studying their routines) May 11-24, 1967 Copacabana, New York City, NY May 26, 1967 Armory Fieldhouse, Cincinnati, OH May 29, 1967 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN May 30, 1967 Duluth Arena Auditorium, Duluth, MN June 1, 1967 Blue Room Shoreham Hotel, Washington, DC June 10, 1967 Blue Room Shoreham Hotel, Washington, DC June 11, 1967 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ June 13, 1967 Cocoanut Grove, Los Angeles, CA June 26, 1967 Cocoanut Grove, Los Angeles, CA June 29, 1967 Flamingo Hilton, Las Vegas, NV (Billed as "the Supremes with Diana Ross", the first time in which Ross was billed separately from the group. One month later, Berry Gordy renamed the group "Diana Ross & the Supremes," putting Ross's name ahead of the group) July 19, 1967 Flamingo Hilton, Las Vegas, NV July 29, 1967 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Forest Hills, NY (supported by The Four Tops) August 27, 1967 Roostertail Supper Club, Detroit, MI September 11-16, 1967 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (supported by the Temptations) October 2-14, 1967 The Cave, Vancouver, BC November 3, 1967 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA November 4, 1967 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA 1968 January (-) UK: press conference at the Mayfair Hotel in London. January 8 or 9 Milano TV show. Diana Ross & The Supremes perform “L’Amore Verra”. January 10 The Supremes lunch with the Duke and Duchess of Bedford. January 11 Paris TV show according to Mary Wilson’s “Dreamgirl”. I have found no information on this show yet, nor whether or not it’s a different show than “Studio 102” (see January 18 & February 3). January 14 Germany: TV show “The Supremes in Berlin”. January 15 Press conference at the Hilton hotel in Amsterdam (the Netherlands). January 16, 1968 Amsterdam, NED (The concert is filmed and broadcast on Dutch TV March 4th) January 17 or 19, 1968 SPANISH TV "Tele-Ritmo" January 18 France: TV show in Paris, according to Mary Wilson’s “Dreamgirl”. It’s unclear if this show is another one than “Studio 102” and this date might also be its recording date (see February 3). January 19 Germany: “Bambi Awards Ceremony” in Munich (also broadcast on TV). Diana Ross & the Supremes perform, other guest: Tom Jones. January 20 - Private afternoon concert for the Burda Ball Bal Pare at the Bayerisher Hof Hotel in Munich, Germany. Other performers: Tom Jones, Mireille Mathieu, Henri Mancini. Event erroneously credited on January 21 on many photos on the web, date confirmed in Melody Maker January 6, 1968 issue. - One hour TV show in Germany: broadcast of excerpts of the “Burda Ball Bal Pare” concert. January 21, 1968 Palais des Festivals, Cannes, FRA (Gala du MIDEM. At the end of their performance Bernard Chevry presents Diana with the 1967 MIDEM trophy that they were unable to receive in person the previous year. Broadcast on French TV February 24th) January 22-February 3, 1968 Talk Of The Town, London, ENG (Amongst the opening night attendees were Paul McCartney, Michael Caine, Cliff Richard, the Shadows, Cat Sevens, Shirley Bassey, Roman Polanski, Sharon Tate, Samantha Eggar, Laurence Harvey, Tony Blackburn, Engelbert Humperdinck, Jane Asher & Joan Collins. There was an after party held at the Speakeasy) January 28, 1968 Club Dell’ Aretusa, London, ENG (Party held by the Duke and Duchess of Bedford. Guests included Lord Thompson of Fleet, Jean Paul Getty, Charles Clore, Marquis & Marchioness of Bath, Marquis & Marchioness of Queensburry, Lord & Lady Londonderry, Tom Jones, Marianne Faithfull, Michael Caine, Lynn & Vanessa Redgrave, Christopher Plummer, Warren Beatty, Leslie Carron, Terence Stamp, Julie Christie, the Beatles & the Rolling Stones) February 3, 1968 FRENCH TV "Studio 102", broadcast), hosted by the famous French singer Claude François. Recorded in January. February 4, 1968 UK TV "Eamonn Andrews Show" February 5-11, 1968 Berns, Stockholm, SWE February 12, 1968 Geneva, SUI (SWISS TV) February 16-29, 1968 Caribe Hilton, San Juan, Puerto Rico (2 shows at 10.00 & midnight on Saturday 17 & 24) March ?, 1968 University of Oregon, McArthur Court, OR March 3, 1968 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (with Jimmy Wilkins Band, Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers & Willie Tyler) March 4, 1968 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO March 5, 1968 University of Wisconsin Field House, Madison, WI March 6, 1968 Hinkle Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN March 7, 1968 Hall of Music, Lafayette, IN March 8, 1968 University of Iowa Field House, Iowa City, IA March 11, 1968 Veteran's Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH March 12, 1968 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH March 13, 1968 Civic Center, Charleston, WV March 16, 1968 Boston Arena, Boston, MA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) March 17, 1968 Villanova University, Villanova, PA March 24, 1968 US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show" March 29-April 11, 1968 Copacabana, New York City, NY (The show April 4th was cancelled due to the assassination of Dr. Martin Luther King. The rest of the engagement is postponed for a month) April 5, 1968 US TV "The Tonight Show". Diana performs "Somewhere" with a new monologue included in the lyrics. After the show, the group flies to Atlanta to attend Dr. King's funeral on the 9th) April 12, 1968 Eden Roc, Miami, FL (an engagement around this time) April 22-May 4, 1968 Latin Casino, Cherry Hill, NJ (2 shows each night) May 5, 1968 US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show" to salute Irving Berlin’s 80th Birthday. May 5-12, 1968 Copacabana, New York City, NY (rescheduled shows that were postponec due to the assassination of Dr. Martin Luther King in April) May 9, 1968 Civic Center, Atlanta, GA (Benefit concert organized by Berry Gordy for the Southern Christian Leadership’s Poor People’s Campaign, with Diana Ross & the Supremes, the Temptations, Stevie Wonder, Gladys Knight and the Pips, Chuck Jackson, Yvonne Fair, Mrs. Coretta King, Father James Groppi. Berry Gordy and the Motown artists, together with Mrs. King, unveiled a plaque in the memory of Dr. Martin Luther King) May 13-18, 1968 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY May 20-26, 1968 Fisher Theater, Detroit, MI June 1, 1968 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (concert organized by the Kennedy "gala committee", also starring Bill Cosby, Bobby Darin, Andre Previn, Sonny & Cher & Andy Williams) June 24-30, 1968 Rock Creek Park Carter Barron Amphitheater, Washington, DC (supported by Stevie Wonder & the Little Step Brothers) July 2-15?, 1968 Frontier Hotel Venus Room, Las Vegas, NV (2 week engagement) July 3-31 First Music Festival at the John F. Kennedy Stadium in Philadelphia: Billboard (April 6, 1968 issue) announces Diana Ross and the Supremes as part of this series of concerts but they are actually not booked. Line up for the 17 concerts on 8 dates in the Philadelphia Inquirer (June 2, 1968) : (unfold below) - July 3: Ray Charles, Nina Simone, the Mandrake Memorial; - July 4: Lou Rawls, Gary Puckett and the Union Gap, and the Earth Opera; - July 10: Louis Armstrong, Sarah Vaughan, the Charles Lloyd Quartet, Olatunji and his African Dancers, Don Ellis’ Orchestra and the Maggie Harris; - July 17: Rascals, Box Tops, Country Joe & the Fish, the Delfonics and Woody’s Truck Stop; - July 19 or 20 (announced on July 19 in the Philadelphia Inquirer – and in July 20 in most other sources): Judy Garland, Count Basie and his Orchestra, Jackie Wilson and the New York Electric String Ensemble, - July 24: the Who, the Troggs, Procol Harum, Pink Floyd; - July 26: Wilson Pickett, Mitch Ryder, Sly and the Family Stone, the Magnificent Men, John Hammond; - July 31: the Four Tops, Gladys Knight and the Pips, Marvin Gaye, Bobby Taylor and the Vancouvers, King Curtis and the Kingpins. - artists mentioned in Billboard but actually not billed: Diana Ross & the Supremes, Aretha Franklin, Spencer Davis Group, Dionne Warwick, the Bee Gees, Martha & Vandellas, the Temptations. July 19, 1968 International Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (Supported by Stevie Wonder) July 20, 1968 Forum, Inglewood, CA (Supported by Stevie Wonder & Shorty Long) July 22-27, 1968 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (Supported by George Kirby & the Little Step Brothers) August 3, 1968 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY (Supported by Stevie Wonder & Shorty Long) August 5, 1968 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY August 9-18, 1968 Wisconsin State Fair, West Allis, WI (free concert. The Supremes performed at sometime during this fair) August 10, 1968 Yale Bowl, New Heaven, CT (postponed until the 11th due to rain) August 11, 1968 Yale Bowl, New Heaven, CT (rescheduled from the 10th due to rain) August 16, 1968 Forum, Inglewood, CA (unconfirmed) August 17, 1968 Bayfront Auditorium, Miami, FL (Diana Ross & the Supremes and the Four Tops perform during the awards banquet of the annual convention of (NATRA) the National Association of Television and Radio Announcers) August ?, 1968 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (US TV "TCB (Taking Care Of Business) Special", with the Temptations recorded over two days. Broadcast December 9th) August 26-28, 1968 Lansdowne Park, Ottawa, ON (Central Canada Exhibition) August 29, 1968 Indiana State Fairgrounds, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) August / September 1968 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (A week engagement supported by the Temptations) August 31, 1968 Virginia Beach, VA September 1, 1968 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by Chuck Jackson, Yvonne Fair & Willie Tyler & Lester) September 6, 1968 US TV "Dick Clark And A Cast Of Thousands" September 17, 1968 Rhodes Island Auditorium, Providence, RI September 29, 1968 US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show" lip-syncing "Love Child" October 1-14, 1968 Cocoanut Grove at the Ambassador Hotel, Los Angeles, CA October 17-30, 1968 Harrah’s, Lake Tahoe, NV October 23, 1968 US TV "Bing Crosby Special". Recorded during the Cocoanut Grove engagement. November 2, 1968 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ November ?, 1968 Olympia Hall, Paris, FRA November 10, 1968 Berns, Stockholm, SWE November 11, 1968 London Palladium, London, ENG (unconfirmed) November 12, 1968 Hamburg, GER (2 shows) November 13, 1968 Stadsteater, Malmo, SWE November 14, 1968 Falkoner Centret, Copenhagen, DEN November 16, 1968 Palais des Beaux-Arts, Brussels, BEL November 18, 1968 London Palladium, ENG (Royal Variety Performance. Broadcast on November 24th) November 21, 1968 Adelphi Cinema, Dublin, IRE November ?, 1968 Belfast, NI November 23, 1968 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG November 24, 1968 London Palladium, London, ENG (2 shows) November 26, 1968 Hamburg, GER November 28, 1968 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (2 shows 7.00 & 9.45) November 29, 1968 Munich, GER December ?, 1968 Vienna, AUT 1969 January 5, 1969 US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show" performing "Love Child" live January 10, 1969 Trinity University Earl C. Sams Memorial Center, San Antonio, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 9.00) January 23, 1969 Kitchener Auditorium, Kitchener, ON (Waterloo University’s Carnival) January 26, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO January 30-February 12, 1969 Frontier Hotel, Las Vegas, NV February?, 1969 San Francisco, CA February 17, 1969 US TV "Bob Hope Special" February 21, 1969 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA February 22, 1969 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA March 7, 1969 Indiana State University Arena, Terre Haute, IN March 8, 1969 US TV "The Hollywood Palace" hosted by Diana Ross and the Supremes March 8, 1969 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL March 9, 1969 KRNT Theater, Des Moines, IA March 10, 1969 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE March 13-16, 1969 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (2 shows on Saturday 15th 7.00 & 10.00) March ?, 1969 Drake Hotel, Chicago, IL (Diana Ross & the Supremes are presented a plaque award by the National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences (NARAS) during the NARAS awards dinner) March 18, 1969 US TV "The Tonight Show" March 22, 1969 Beverly Hilton, Berverly Hills, CA (Benefit dinner to pay off Bobby Kennedy’s campaign debts. The evening is emceed by Andy Williams, with Carol Burnett, Rosey Grier and Diana Ross headlining the entertainment (and among the entertainers in the audience were Cary Grant, Dean Martin, Paul Newman & Alfred Hitchcock) March 27, 1969 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (Benefit concert on behalf of the Urban League, with Chuck Jackson & Willie Tyler) April 3, 1969 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL (supported by Gladys Knight & the Pips) April 4-13, 1969 Deauville Hotel, Miami, FL (2 shows each night 9.00 & Midnight. On the 4th they interrupted their performance to pay tribute to Martin Luther King on the first anniversary of his death. On the 11th Diana Ross & the Supremes host the annual dinner-dance sponsored by the Suburban League at the hotel) April 13, 1969 US TV "Like Hep! Special". Diana's first TV performance without the Supremes broadcast. April 21-26, 1969 O’Keefe Center for the Performing Arts, Toronto, ON May 1, 1969 Iowa State University Ames Armory, Ames, IA (Veishea annual celebrations, 2 shows 7.00 & 9.45) May 11, 1969 US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show" May 11, 1969 Waldorf Astoria Hotel, New York City, NY (Benefit for the Free Southern Theater which supports workshops in black communities. Ava Gardner and Bill Cosby are co-chairmen for the benefit and Dinah Shore, Jack Lemmon, Lena Horne, Diana Ross and Duke Ellington are for the entertainment part) May 14-17, 19-24 & 26-31, 1969 Waldorf Astoria Hotel Empire Room, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.00 & Midnight) June 1, 1969 US TV "The Ed Sullivan Show". No performance. Diana is in the audience and takes a bow. June 2-15, 1969 Latin Casino, Cherry Hill, NJ (During this engagement, Diana’s dogs ate rat poison during the last of the Friday 6th concerts and the rest of the engagement (June 7-15) is cancelled) June 28, 1969 Flamingo Hilton, Las Vegas, NV ? June 30-July 6, 1969 Rock Creek Park Carter Barron Amphitheater, Washington, DC (supported by Julius Wechter and the Baja Marimba Band) July 8-12, 1969 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (supported by Stevie Wonder) July 14-19, 1969 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supported by Stevie Wonder) July 21-26, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supported by Stevie Wonder) July 28-August 2, 1969 Opera House, Seattle, WA (supported by Stevie Wonder) August 3, 1969 Coliseum, (where? – probably Portland, OR August 9, 1969 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MN August 11, 1969 Daisy Club, Beverly Hills, CA (Diana hosts a party to introduce the Jackson 5) August 12-13, 1969 Wisconsin State Fair, Milwaukee, WI (Free concerts. 2 shows each day 6.30 & 9.00) August 15, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA August 16, 1969 Forum, Ingelwood, CA (suppoted by Jackson 5, Edwin Starr & Edwin Hawkins Singers) August 17, 1969 International Sports Arena, San Diego, CA September 22, 1969 US TV "Rowan & Martin’s “Laugh-In". Diana's second solo TV appearance) September 26, 1969 Brown University Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30) September 27, 1969 University of Massachusetts Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) September 28, 1969 University of Maine Memorial Gym, Orono, ME (2 shows 7.00 & 9.15) October 1, 1969 Memorial Auditorium, Burlington, VT October 2, 1969 Forum, Montreal, QC October 3, 1969 Boston College, Chestnut Hill, MA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00) October 4, 1969 Albany Armory, Albany, NY (2 shows 5.00 & 9.00) October 5, 1969 Bushnell Memorial, Hartford, CT (Big D Show, 2 shows 5.00 & 8.30) October 10, 1969 US TV "The Hollywood Palace". Diana Ross and the Supremes host the show. This is also the first TV appearance of the Jackson 5. Broadcast October 18th) November 11, 1969 US TV "The Tonight Show" November 12, 1969 US TV "GIT (Gettin’ It Together) On Broadway" Broadcast. recorded sometime in August or September. December 21, 1969 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" December 23, 1969-January 14, 1970 Frontier Hotel, Las Vegas, NV (Diana Ross & the Supremes final performance) March 25, 1983 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Motown 25) Diana Ross Concerts 1970s Diana Ross Concerts 1980s Diana Ross Concerts 1990s Diana Ross Concerts 2000s Diana Ross Concerts 2010s June 22-28, 1970 Club Venus, Towson, MD *Mary Wilson *Scherrie Payne *Susaye Greene June 12, 1977 Theater Royal Drury Lane, London, ENG (the Supremes farewell concert before disbanding, supported by Billy Ocean)